


After the kiss

by ThePinkFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Ancient History, Angst, Character Death, First Kiss, I won't tag every historical period cause that would be annoying and too much work, I'm tired, It's 0:53AM and I haven't slept in two days, Laith, M/M, One-Shot, keith is a hunter, lance is cursed, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFox/pseuds/ThePinkFox
Summary: A short Klance one-shot about how one is forced to kill their loved one when the feelings are mutual.idk. I had an idea during class.





	1. the one and only kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to warn you, English is NOT my first language and it's not like my teacher teaches us useful things.  
> enjoy~

Maybe, maybe If I hadn't chosen you I wouldn't have to suffer like now. I could have chosen anyone to my liking except for you and be happy with them. I could've had a family, a house filled with children voices, I could've had everything. 

 

Except from you, 

 

And if I think about it, I remember exactly why I had chosen you. 

 

The way how you could make everyone notice you without thinking about it, your ability to reassure people that it was okay to make mistakes as long as you learned from them, the goofy smile you had whenever someone cracked a joke. But mostly, because you were one of the only people that could see how I really felt no matter how hard I try to hide it. 

 

I didn't care about your pale, flawless skin. Those indigo eyes that made people feel like drowning wasn't the reason I fell for you, neither was it your untameable, raven black hair. Your muscles weren't things I dreamt about at night. 

 

None of that was important, I fell you for personality and later with your looks. I came to love every little thing about you. 

 

And then, I can't help but be happy that I had chosen you. 

 

Any you chose me. 

 

No matter what our punishment would be when they found out. 

 

That was what we thought. 

 

We should've known better, I should have known better than to fall in love with someone like you. A simple young man that fell for one of the hunters of Artemis. Their relationship was doomed from the start. 

 

You see, in order to even join the group hunters, you have to swear off loving another person in any other way than platonic, they swear to remain pure until the end has come. If one of their promises goes in vain, they will be punished in severe ways. 

 

And even with that in mind both had agreed to love each other till time ended. 

 

When the gods of Olympus heard the news about the two new lovers, things started to go downhill. They had tried to separate the two without Artemis knowledge. Aphrodite had tried to make Lance fall in love with one of the maidens in town, Hebe had tried to convince the two to give up on each other in exchange for eternal youth, Hestia had promised Lance a healthy family if he gave up on Keith and let him go, and so on. 

 

They were hunted down, promised the unimaginable and yet neither had even thought twice about leaving. 

 

So when the gods ran out of options to negotiate with the two and were no longer able to hide their relationship from Artemis. Things got out of hand. 

 

She was outraged, blinded by hatred for the two and gave them a punishment no one had ever thought off. 

 

When night fell and stars where their only lightsource the goddess payed them a visit while they slept. She cursed the two lovers. 

 

"One shall live forever never able to forget the past and one shall die by the other hands when two share the same feeling of adoration." 

 

So, when he two woke up, confused that they weren't awakened by some god they thought that they could be happy. 

 

They really hoped that they could be happy. 

 

But when they walked through town and one had stolen a dagger from a passer-by without even knowing, they had found themselves in the middle of field filled with flowers. White daisies for as far they could see, hugged by the grass and a sky blue as an azurite crystal. The sun had begun to set and they were enjoying the view together to enjoy their first day as couple without being interrupted. 

 

Laying in the grass, looking up the sky, both unaware of the dagger in one their left hand, shivering, wanting to be used. 

 

"Can we do this every day? Laying here, next to you and watching how stars take over the sky." Keith said, turning his head towards the other man, smiling fondly. He looked so at ease. He looked so beautiful right there. 

 

"If that is what you want." Lance couldn't help but wanting Keith to be happy. "We'll come back every day, just you and I." Even he turned so that they were know facing each other, noses almost touching. 

 

Both drowning in the other's eyes, imagining a world, a future for the two of them. Just laying here could be enough for them. 

 

"Lance?" Keith asked just above a whisper. His eyes darting towards Lance's lips for a split second before staring back into the other one's eyes. 

 

"Keith." Lance simply stated. Not even hiding the smirk on his lips. 

 

Keith leaned in, and when Lance could feel his breath on his cheek his heart started to raise. Keith was close, so close. Before he could say a word, he heard the husky voice whispering in his ear. 

 

"Close your eyes." 

 

Lance obeyed immediately, clenching his eyes shut tight. He could feel fingers tracing his facial features, first his jaw, then his cheek. He could hear how Keith had changed positions to be more comfortable. Then he felt something foreign, he opened his eyes. 

 

Right in front of him sat Keith on his knees, only an inch away from his face, his eyes half-lidded and a pout. "you opened your eyes.." 

 

Lance know saw how Keith's hand was still resting on his cheek, softly caressing. There was also the foreign thing just above his ear. He reaches out. 

 

When he looked at his hand he saw one small daisy between his fingers. He looked back at Keith who hadn't switched places and was waiting in anticipation for Lance's reaction. 

 

"You weren't supposed to open your eyes just yet..." He crossed his arms and let out a huff in slight annoyance. His hands moved on its own, picking a single flower and place it on the same place as Keith had done and replaced his own. 

 

"you can't just be all adorable and think that I'll forgive you.." He turned away to hide the small blush on his cheeks. Now it was Lance's turn to come closer, placing two fingers on Keith's jaw and slowly pull them toward him, forcing Keith to meet his eyes. 

 

"Please?" Lance pleaded, nibbling on his lips, his heart was raising. He could feel how warm Keith was in contrast to his own body temperature. 

 

"Only for once." A smirk appeared on his face as he leans in that bit further, connecting their lips. 

 

An innocent, soft kiss. Both were caught up in the moment, slightly opening their mouths to deepen the kiss. Both had longed for this very moment, a moment where both could just enjoy each other's presence. 

 

It felt like time had stopped. 

 

Hands had been found in the other his hair as Lance takes the lead, softly pushing Keith onto the grass. When both needed to breath they pulled away. Mouths agape, neither of them dared to break eye contact under him was almost more than Lance could bare. 

 

All it took was a small grunt, 

 

Both froze. 

 

It took Lance a moment to realise that it was Keith that had made that sound. He looked down and saw his own hands holding a dagger that was pushed into Keith's chest. 

 

"N-no." It came out broken, he let go of the dagger and place both of his hands on Keith's cheeks. The man reached out for Lance and cupped his face. 

 

"Lance, why are you crying? It- It's okay." His voice sounded far away. The smile he had a few seconds earlier had yet to falter. "We knew- we knew the risks.." He let out a chuckle or what was left of it. 

 

The irony, they never stood a chance. All was strategically planned, everything was meant to be perfect so that it word hurt even more. 

 

"But-" Lance was cut off by Keith shushing him. 

 

"It's alright..." He whipped away on of the tears that rolled down Lance's cheek with his thumb. 

 

"No... it's not! You're going to die! How- how can you be so calm?" Lance had started to break down completely. He had leaned in so he could rest his forehead on Keith's, if only to hear him better. 

 

"Lance?" His voice was almost non-existing. He looked up to see how now Keith had started crying too. He tilted his head as much as he could and pressed his lips against his Lance's forehead in the gentlest of kisses. "I-" 

 

Lance held him close, hoping that he could hear Keith but the voice was gone, only his lips remained moving while he saw how his eyes started to get heavy, harder to keep them open. 

 

Keith's body shook slightly as life left his body. 

 

"Keith?" 

 

Lance will never know what Keith had wanted to tell him. 

 

A scream that would haunt your dreams echoed across the fields, heard by the few in bed. 

 

Followed by silence. 

 

Lance doesn't know how long he had sat there with Keith in his arms. Motionless, tired and broken. His voice had given up on him. His muscles had forsaken him. It was only him and the lifeless body of his former lover in a field where they had shared their first and last kiss. 

 

Little did he know that Keith would be only one of the many that will be killed by his hands.


	2. Life goes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here is a 'chapter' don't expect too much for now, this is a mere prologue for what I'll continue as long as you guys read it and I'm willing to write it. You're lucky, no one dies now. There may be errors since I've written this at 6AM with maybe 3 hours of sleep during the past 3days.

Lance didn't know how long he had stood there, staring at the lifeless shell that was once his lover. Hours passed, stars that seemed so bright were nothing more but a painful reminder. The light had made them look eternal and now...

The cold breeze hugged him, raffled like fingers through his hair like Keith always did. 

The sun came up and he hadn't moved an inch. In the distance he could hear the townspeople wake up, walking through the already busy streets, chatting.

Life went on, as if nothing had changed. One corpse, that's nothing special.

Right?

So why was it that Lance felt so empty? That time had stopped for him. His memories played out in front of him, over and over.

The walk through town,

Stargazing in each other's eyes,

Flowers, flowers everywhere,

Their kiss,

And then all there was were tears, broken promises and hatred for himself and what he had done.

He relived that day in his mind for hours now, calculating how things could've ended better, how they both could've survived. But most likely; 'if only I hadn't walked up to him that day, that I just moved on, we could've been happy doing what we were made for. We could've lived.'

Lance might have been the one who survived, but at what price.

\---

Years had passed, memories had faded. 

Except for _him._  

His indigo blue eyes haunted his dreams, every time Lance walked through town and saw a blur of raven black hair, it made him stop in his tracks. He had to close his eyes, remind himself that it never could be him, for he had died a long time ago.

He had searched for a way, begged the gods for mercy, for forgiveness. But none were given. The Gods of Olympus had turned their backs towards him and ignored his prayers.

Lance was cursed to lie a lone existence full self-hatred.

And all was well deserved.

\-----change of POV-----

Pitiful mortals, nothing more than filth that deserved to be stepped on. All think that they can be pure, that they are worthy of being in my presence.

They are wrong, if even my own Hunters can't seem to remain pure than how much worse could the plain townspeople be? 

All are succumbed by their lust. Begging for one to be loved. To be reassured because without anyone backing them up they are nothing.

A fault, that's what they are.

Some of them are amusing, we play with them as marionettes until we get bored of them, when they are no longer of use. Cutt the cords and dispose of them. Let them fall in a pit of sorrow, self-hatred, anger and all that could break a mere person when used right.

This one is special, an endless sentence. History that keeps repeating itself as he is forced to kill every loved one he has. The pure emotions of betrayal that are displayed on his lover's face as they are once again killed. 

With every kill, the hatred that grows, the emptier his stare gets. How a bright person like him slowly dies while demanded to keep moving forward.

Humans need to learn their place, know that they are nothing more than pawns for us to play with. 

It's a pain that it requires one of my most beloved hunters. I liked him, he was feisty, caring and not the one who walked away from a challenge. 

If only it wasn't for that boy. He wouldn't have had to suffer, he could've been my right hand.

But so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I forgot to do my writing assignment and I just kinda gave my teacher the Dutch version of the first chapter, (Since I always write in Dutch and then translate it cuz it's easier for me that way.) It's better to deliver something than getting a zero. After reading she told me that it was actually good and was surprised that I didn't write about the typical 'boy and girl' relationship. I've received an A! Then later that night I posted it here. 
> 
>  
> 
> This story has been inspired by the song rewrite the stars, since neither of them can do anything about how they are forced to live like this. No matter what they try, there is a higher power that decides what's better for them. 
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT: comment a certain period in history that you would love to see in this story and you might get lucky! Or send me a message on tumblr: jessebutwithessie


	3. at peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For people who wonder where in history we are currently; begin of the 19th century Vietnam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaa~ new short chapter! I promise I'll make longer chapters in the future, it's just... My mind doesn't allow me to be too active right now. I hope you'll all like it!

It's killing me,

Knowing that you're within my reach and yet so damn far. I thought that by time it would get easier but every time it hits me again, harder than before. Every time you came into my vision, you never failed to make my heart skip a beat.

Different names, gender or a change in accent, none of them succeeded in hiding the fact that you were once mine, that you were the one I was looking for. Through times you've changed and still I could recognize you immediately, as if you were also looking for me.

We're cursed to keep meeting each other through time, only to be parted by you dying in my arms. It didn't matter how much I cried, shouted or tried, I. Was. Never. Able to save _you._ As if every time I tried to prevent myself from killing you, the outcome became more painful, more horrific.

I've tried to stay away from you, praying that you'd be happy without me.

That for once, you could have a family of your own, that you could grow old looking back at your legacy that you could at least get something more than a kiss of death.

None of that all matters. One way or another we were forced to meet and find ourselves smitten in each other's arms.

The fate I once called beautiful because it gave me more chances than I had hoped for, among which was meeting you, was now merely a cruel game set up for us.

And we were its pawns.

\---

It took once second.

The ocean was peaceful today, it had been my home for quite some time now. The thought that I could stay here and save _him_ by never setting foot of this ship was... conflicted.

One side of me felt anger, sadness, pure misery because I _want_ him, I long for him being here right beside me, cradling me in his arms telling me that it all would be okay, that we could be happy for a change.

Then again, I felt satisfied, happy and hopeful. Because maybe, me not being on land for longer than a day, prevents us for meeting, I would leave and never run into you. You would meet someone more suitable, someone who deserves your time and create a future for the two of you.

I should've known that the ocean was too quiet today.

1807, the year our leader Cheng I died. After years of being his right hand he dared to leave me, us like this! Just another one that left me, I should've gotten used to it. Right?

The whole ship was devastated, none of us would've been alive at this day if it wasn't for him. He saved us! Cared for us like we were his own family that Ching Shih never could give him.

We were lost. Who would lead us? Will they be good enough? What if they weren't?

I could hear those questions in the distance. It stung.

Where was I supposed to go if this didn't work out?

Another presence joined me in staring at the calm waves, resting their hand on my shoulder.

Ching Shih, the now widow looked nothing like me. 

She didn't break down, seeing the lifeless corpse of her lover, she didn't lose herself in her own thoughts. She held herself together, unlike me.

"My condolence." I found myself saying without ever meeting her eyes.

To my surprise, she chuckled softly before speaking. As sincere as she always was. "Now how should I respond to that? These things happen." 

A soft breeze joined us, making me feel so much more alone. 

"How- How can you keep yourself together like this? After losing someone so important to you! To us?" My grip on the railing got stronger, whiting my knuckles in the progress. How was it that I was losing myself in my own memories again and she looked just fine?

_B_ _ecause she didn't kill him. She hadn't_ _watched him die, listened to his pitiful cries._

_S_ _he is nothing like me._

Her voice brought me back to reality, soothing me in a way I knew my mother did once. "Because I have nothing to feel sad for. Don't get me wrong, I loved him- I loved him so much. But this is life, and I can't say we have had a bad one together. And maybe, one day, we'll meet again."

_M_ _eeting again?_

 

"I'd really love that." her hand that was still on my  shoulder was now removed. Both of us seemed at peace, even though neither of us actually are.

 

Maybe she and I were more alike than I would admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as possible but idk when that'll be... Also; Take your chance and comment which period in history you would love to see make an appearance in this fic and you might be lucky! You can also chat with me, or look at some art on my tumblr: jessebutwithessie 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments about improving my writingstyle are appriciated! 
> 
> See ya next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was it! My first bit of writing after I finally got my shit toghetter (not really but I'm trying) I hope you liked it, tell me if you liked it and if you would want another part. Maybe I'll continue this, but I'm not sure. 
> 
> come chat with me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jessebutwithessie


End file.
